Naruto Beats
by Tenshi no Yami Honoo
Summary: NarutoxKanade One shinobi dies and finds and angel to guide him through the afterlife against foes old and new. Ch 1 The Shinobi meets The Angel
1. The Shinobi and the Angel

I do not on Angel Beats or Naruto

'Normal speaking'

'Thoughts speaking'

'_Flashback speaking'_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

AN: I decided to start a little side project with two of my fav anime Angel Beats and Naruto. Naruto will be replacing Otanashi

Naruto POV

(Afterlife High)

What the hell happened I remember fighting Tobi or Madara or whatever the freaks name was then I ended up here where is here exactly. I looked around a saw that I was in some kind of school and then I looked at my clothes who the hell undressed me in my sleep because I'm wearing some weird black uniform. Let's see Uzumaki let's think back.

(Flashback)

(Valley of the End)

_I'd had just merged with Kurama and unleashed a whole new level of power and freeing the other biju and now me and Bee were going after the masked god-complex having lunatic ourselves we thought had the upper hand when we cornered him at the Valley of the End we were blindside by my former best friend Sasuke. He stood there with his Susanoo activated and an arrogant and insane smile on his face. Inside I said I'm sorry Sakura-chan and knew what I must do. I, Bee, Hachibi, and Kurama made a plan of attack he would go after the Tobi and I would fight Sasuke. I turned on my Sennin Modo because I'd had needed another ten minutes to recharge before I'd could use Biju Modo again. I'd first fired air bullet right a Sasuke with he used Susanoo to block with gave time for my Bushin to sneak around and him with Grand Rasengan from behind and completely blast through his Susanoo and kill Sasuke. I said a final prayer for my old friend to find peace in death. Then I turned to help Bee with Tobi and saw that my gift from Itachi was finally going to pay off and I summoned it the Totsuka no Tsurugi is sword said to seal away anything was perfect for this supposed immortal for good with and turned my Biju Modo on. 'You ready Kurama' __**'**_**Of course gaki**_**.' **__I turned on my new Biju Modo (AN: Imagine the one from the Manga without Kurama) 'Yo Naruto let's finish of this fucker so we can go home, 'said the Kumo ox-octopus Jinchuriki. (AN: sorry I can't make up raps for the life of me) _

_Using the Totsuka no Tsurugi we finally were about to finish the bastard off when he used his finally ace in the hole. He screamed 'I'm not going to hell alone. 'With an insane looked in his eye he looked at me and said 'Kamui.' Then there was blackness._

_(Flashback end)_

Now I'm alone in a strange school when finally take notice of someone next to me speaking 'Get down you baka quick.' I sit next to her and asked her 'Who the hell are you and where the hell are we.' I take a good look at her notice she has purple hair and a white shirt with a blue skirt and a barrette. I look and see she is holding a strange weapon and aiming and white haired girl in a brown jacket. 'The names Nakamura Yuri but just call me Yurippe and this is the afterlife.' The afterlife could Tobi's attack have killed me but I can't be dead I still had to become Hokage there's just no way. 'Look lady I think I would remember if I died no can you please point me in the right direction to Konoha so I'll be on my way.' 'One what the hell is a Konoha and two like a said you're dead unless you plan on being reincarnated your stuck here.' 'Look this jokes gone on long enough' if you're not giving any answers,' I pointed to the white haired girl, 'then maybe she will. 'Wait hold on!' 'Nani.' 'Give me a minute to explain you see I'm the leader of the Afterlife War Front whose main goal is to defeat the God's angel.' She pointed to the white haired girl. ' Now I'm asking you to join us. I crossed my arms and nodded my head 'So let me get this straight this is the afterlife, and you are the leader of an organization whose main goal is to defeat a young girl who you guys believe is an angel from God. 'Bingo.' 'Hmm you guys are,' I said calmly 'complete DUMBASSES.' 'Wait what,' she said. 'I mean you must be insane if you take I believe that crap,' I turned around flashed the peace sign and said 'later.' I walked down to this 'Angel' while Yurippe was yelling at me to get back here. 'Yo,' Angel turned to me when she heard me and I asked 'do you know where we are'. 'She looked at me and said 'you are dead and this is Afterlife High.' Again with this dead crap what the hell is wrong with the people here? 'Alright Angel prove it show me I'm dead right now.' 'Guard skill: Hand Sonic.' 'Guard to the what now'

(Naruto's Mindscape)

A sewer fan-tucking-fastic. 'Yo Kurama you in here come out you lazy bastard.' I suddenly heard a loud rumbling and turned to the see Kurama standing there without his usual cage. **'Naruto with have much to discuss.' **'You damn right we do were the hell are we and why is everyone saying I'm dead and why did that Angel girl stab me.' **'In that order this is the afterlife that Uchiha bastard killed you with his Kamui and finally you did ask for it.' **I blushed in embarrassment he did have a point but then it hit me I'm dead that means everything I worked for all my friends it's all gone. All I could to is fall to my knees and cry. **'Look kit I feel sorry for you but there are other problems we have to attend to so pull yourself together.' **He's right I can drown in self-pity later there's things to be done. 'Alright Kurama what's going on and why are you out of your cage,' I asked. **'Alright kit to put it in a way you can understand with your death you lost your ability to use chakra but you gained the power to use reiki the spiritual half of charka and its extremely more potent and as for the reason I'm out of my cage the seal was designed to bond us till death, but due to the fact we were fused when you died it somehow caused me to slowly fade back to the demon realm.' **Whoa I have not only lost my chakra but I lost my one connection home. 'You know Kurama it's going to be strange you in my head.' **'Don't start going depressed on me now kit I still got some life in me and I still got a trick or two to show you.' **'Like what.' **'How to harness and manipulate spiritual energy but first you better deal with your visitor.' **'Who' **'Wake up and find out.' **

(Afterlife High Infirmary)

White rooms warm sheets sound of beeping yep I'm in a hospital room. 'Yo just who the hell do you think you are,' I turn to see a guy holding with purple hair and a scowl and then my eyes bulge when I notice the huge axe he's carrying. 'Hey blondy I asked who the hell do think you are turning down Yurippe-sama invitation.' Yurippe so he's works for her he must me a member the AWF. (AN: Afterlife War Front) I get up and throw on my uniform noticing there wasn't a stab wound guess being dead has its advantages. Then I looked to the guy and asked 'First off my names Uzumaki Naruto and secondly who the hell are you.' 'It's Noda the guy whose gonna kick your ass for Yurippe-sama.' Noda then charged at me with yell and I ducked the first swing and closed in and kneed him in the solar plexus. He coughed up blood and dropped his axe. I followed through with a double overhead axe handle and knockout him out.

(Afterlife High Hallway)

I walked around trying to figure what's what. **'Maybe you shouldn't have knocked out that purple haired dumbass without getting some answers or some directions.' **'You've got a point there.' I looked and notice there in all her glory was Angel herself. 'You are new here correct Uzumaki-san.' I was shocked she sure had a hell of a lot of nerve act so calm to someone you killed or rekilled. 'You know you're pretty calm after our last meeting.' 'You did ask me to prove you were dead.' 'Touché.' I then thought about it and asked a little embarrassed, 'Do you know your way around here I'm kind of lost.' 'As student council president I'm obligated to know my way around the school may I see your class schedule.' I search my pockets thinking I would find what she asked for. I pulled out a piece of paper now that think about it why the hell I didn't do this before. 'According to your schedule your classes are the same as mine follow me.' As I followed her I had a thought 'What's your real name by the way it's kind of awkward to keep calling you Angel.' 'Tachibana Kanade' 'A pleasure to meet you Kana-chan,'I said in a teasing tone. She seemed stunned by my choice in nickname. 'What's did you call me.' 'My bad you don't like the nickname.' 'No I like it Naruto-san.' For a minute I could swear I saw a faint smile on her face.

(After Classes)

'Thanks for the help Kana-chan.' 'It's no problem Naruto-san,' she responded. 'Do you know your way back to your dorm?' 'Yeah I figured it out later Kana-chan.' 'Farewell Naruto-san.' '**Alright kit now that you're done flirting with your mate we have to find a place to practice reiki. **'True wait a minute what do you mean mate.' '**Please kit if there are two things I now is women and mass murder.' **'Mass murder?' **'Besides the point besides you could get laid I mean seriously it's pretty pathetic you died a virgin.' '**Am I really getting sex advice from a giant talking fox' '**No, you're getting sex advice from a horny giant talking fox.'** 'Look can you be serous and help me figure out where to train.' ** 'What about the roof no one hangs out there.' **'Good now let's … what the hell.' I turned the corner and found the AWF leader herself along with that Noda guy and some blue haired guy. She just gave me a cold look and said follow me.

(Principal Office)

'Now let's start the introductions you know my name is Yurippe this,' she pointed the bluenette next to her 'Hideki Hinata.' Hinata one of the many people I'll miss back home but no time to think about that now. Hinata looked at me and held out his and said 'Yo.' I shook his hand. 'These are Shiina,' the girl had black hair with an altered skirt and a scarf she was quiet and simply nodded. 'Yusa my secretary, Takamatsu, TK, Oyama, and Fujimaki,' one blonde girl and one that looked like a stoner along with several others greeted me. Last but not least is Iwasawa Masami our group musician. A girl with dark pink hair playing a guitar looked at me and gave me a casual wave.

'Now Naruto to make a long story short I want you to join our group.' I took a moment to think though there is strength in numbers especially until I could get reiki under my control. But these guys fight Kana-chan and she's my friend well I guess I have my answer. 'Gomenasai but my loyalties lie with my friend Tachibana Kanade so if you don't mind I have places to be.' 'But don't you get if you go along with the school you'll disappear and be reincarnated to who knows what.' 'I never said I was planning on disappearing but I'll defy fate my own way so I'll leave your group with a warning.' I could tell that my expression was terrifying by the look on their faces. 'You guys harm Kana-chan or anyone I consider friends a angel from heaven will be the least of your concerns when a demon from hell comes for your heads.'

(Naruto's Dorm)

'**A demon from hell I've got to say kit I'm impressed.' **'Arigato Kurama so when can we start training.' **'Let's start now with first calling out your reiki look inside for a calm well of power.' **I looked inside and I could feel this soothing sensation wash over me. **'Congrats kit your now have access to reiki' **'Hey Kurama are other people able to use this power.' **'Maybe your little angelic vixen from the look of her ability to use from the looks of her guard skills they might be a lighter form of reiki.' **'Ignoring the vixen comment but good to now.' Suddenly I heard music.

(Play Alchemy- Girls Dead Monster)

Is this AWF plan? This could be fun. As I walked outside I saw Kana-chan and asked her what was going on. 'The AWF group band Girls Dead Monster is starting an operation.' She looked a little nervous then asked me 'would you like to help me stop them?' 'Is that your way of asking me out Kana-chan.' I saw a faint blush when she said 'N-no I'm simply require assistance.' 'She is pretty cute in this light.' I turned my head and said 'are you ready to get a move on Kana-chan.' 'Of course Naruto-san.' She followed my lead and we headed to the gymnasium.

First thing we noticed when we got there was Noda there waiting for us. Seriously how many times do I have to kick this guy's ass? I turned to Kana-chan and said 'Ladies' first,' with a light bow. 'Arigato Naruto-san.' She ran forward and went hand sonic to axe with the purple haired dumbass. I then noticed that girl Shiina from earlier trying to blind side her when I decided to cut her off she went for a roundhouse kick which I blocked and threw her when I grabbed her foot to throw her into one of her friends then I heard a loud bang from behind me. 'Guard skill: Distortion.' I turned and saw a blue honeycomb shield in front of Kana-chan when she turned to me and said 'Are you alright?' 'Yeah I owe you one.' Before we knew it AFW had us firing at us with what Kana-chan called them earlier guns. 'Kurama any plans.' **'One it's called a bala.'** 'How do I do it?'

(Girls Dead Monster- Crow Song)

After getting the instructions I turned to Kana-chan and said 'Turn of distortion on my signal' 'Hai.' I charged reiki until a got a glowing green ball in my hand and said 'Now.' She dropped distortion then I fired it with a scream of 'BALA,' the attack came out as a green ball hitting them full on take them all out. I left them alone knowing tell revive later. 'What was that?' I looked at Kana-chan and said 'Meet me on the roof at lunch and I'll explain everything.'

(Dorms)

Kana-chan looked at me and said 'Thanks for everything Naruto-san.' I looked at her and said 'No problem and you know where friends you don't have to be so casual.' 'Okay Naruto-s,' she shook her head 'Okay Naruto-Kun.' She suddenly flash one her lovely faint smiles. ' You have a beautiful smile Kana-Chan you should use it more often.' She turned to her room quickly and said 'See you later Naruto-kun' 'Of course Kana-chan.

AN: This story will be KanadexNaruto so no complaints and I won't be working on this story much I'm mainly doing this as a side project. Naruto will gain powers from different afterlife related animes such as Bleach, Yu Yu Hakusho, etc. Also I'll try to work in other Naruto characters.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Angel Beats or Naruto

'Normal speaking'

'Thoughts speaking'

'_Flashback speaking'_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

Me: Since my personal schedule keeper won't let sleep till start this.

Kanade: You damn right I won't.

Me: So here we go

(School Roof)

(AN:N is Naruto K is Kurama)

K: Want to kill time till your girlfriend gets here

N: Not my girlfriend and sure

(Oh no you didn't Mercenary 2)

K: Oh no Oh no Oh no

N: Yo Yo Yo

K: Oh no you didn't

N: Sucker tried to play me, but you never payed me never

K: Oh no you didn't

N: Payback is a coming; you will be running for ever

K: Oh no you didn't

N: Until I get my vengeance, I will never end this mayhem

K: Oh no you didn't

N: I'm a mercenary you ain't got a prayer you owe me

N&K: Oh no you didn't, oh no you didn't, oh no you didn't, oh no you didn't, didn't you didn't pay me what you owe me and now it's over for you

"What are you doing?'

(Naruto POV)

I turned to see the white haired dubbed angel herself standing behind me with a confused expression. I blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of my head, 'Kana-chan when did you get here?' She cutely cocked her head to the right and copied me earlier, 'Sucker tried to play me, but you never payed me never.' I couldn't help but chuckle at how strange it sounded coming out of her mouth, 'Old video game songs aside lets explain yesterday shall we.' I leaned against the fence on the roof and asked, 'So were shall we begin?' 'How about how you gained those powers without an Angel Player like me,' she asked calmly. I nodded my head and said, 'Okay but first to get a full understanding I'll I have to till about me time among the living.' So I told her everything omitting the Jinchuriki parts last thing I need is for her to think I'm a freak too. '**Pussy.' **'Shut up you furry bastard.' I looked at her a saw she had an annoyed look, 'Naruto-kun you said were friends right?' What is she talking about, 'Of course were friends Kana-chan.' 'Then why aren't telling me everything.' How could she tell, 'Am I really that see through to you.' 'Well you are a horrible liar.' I released a heavy sigh and this time I told her everything. There was a pregnant silence before us when she said, 'So what Kurama-san like?' I was too stunned to say anything and I could hear Kurama going laughing in my head at the response. 'That's it no freaking out even some of my best friends was cautious when my Jinchuriki status got out and you just want to know what Ero-Kitsune is like.' **'Good see she does like you now lift up her skirt and,'** I blushed and yelled 'Shut up.' She looked at me and said without a second thought said 'because you were one of the first person to every truly get to know me and not as Angel or School council President just Tachibana Kanade.' To my surprised all I could do is start laughing overwhelmed by the shock of her words I could hear her laughing too. It truly was a melodic sound just like a true angel.

When we were done she looked at me and asked 'Naruto-kun could you teach how to use reiki' 'Well I'm just learning myself so we could learn together but first let's have a little spar to see where you're at.' She nodded and activated her Hand Sonic. She at me using at least Jounin-level speed she came with a downward slice and followed through with a stab. I dodged both and countered with a heavy right hook she barely dodged and came at me with a graceful triple slice attack. I dodged the first two but the last one caught me with a one across the chest with the last one. I felt blood seeping thought and smirked, 'Impressive you got first blood.' I decided to try something and focused reiki to my feet a caught a burst of speed and went for one of Killer Bee's moves 'Lari-.' I was cut off by the sound of the lunch bell. Kana-chan disarmed and said 'come to my room after schools well continue training alright?' I confirmed with a nod and said, 'Go to class I need to do something.' She suddenly went President Mode and said 'Don't be late.' I just nodded.

'**So you sensed it.' ****'**Yeah it feels familiar.' I went to a spot 200 yards away were I sensed the strange reiki. Waiting for me was a boy about sixteen years old he had long black hair and wore the NPC uniform. This boy gave off a odd familiarity like I knew him in my shinobi life. The strange boy looked at me and said 'you still don't know me Naruto-kun well here's a hint.' He pulled out a Kirigakure tracker mask with a red wave and suddenly I knew who he was. 'Haku is that you?' Haku smiled and said, 'Told you I was a boy.'

AN: Sorry about the short chap I was running low on inspiration

Kanade: In other words you were too lazy to even break one thousand words and had another story idea.

Me: Yep Naruto X Corpse Princess

Kanade: It will fail

Me: Why are saying it like it's the prophecy

Kanade: Because it is and why the musical number and Haku

Me: I got bored and Haku was one of my favorite characters.

Kanade: Baka author

Me: Love you too.

Kanade: Review and suscribe


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Angel Beats or Naruto

'Normal speaking'

'Thoughts speaking'

'_Flashback speaking'_

'**Kyubbi speaking'**

Me: Alright let's get this show on the road but first I want to address something

Kanade: Is it about the one review

Me: Yes so look I agree that Angel Beats is a masterpiece

Kanade: Smartest thing you said since you started

Me: Ha-ha but seriously I write this because I thing even the strangest ideas for a story can work and I'm not trying to surpass either Naruto or Angel Beats so please get off my case and think of a more constructive response other than to talk trash about the story.

Kanade: Now can we start

Me: Let's start

(Classroom)

Twenty minutes into class a certain pissed off class president was waiting for our favorite blond. Kanade was furiously griping her pencils with the symbol of death over her.

'Naruto you are a dead man,' the girl thought

(Schoolyard)

(Naruto POV)

'H-Haku what the hell are you doing here,' I asked.

He just looked back with a small grin on his effeminate face and said, 'Well I got here after I was died again but what are you doing here,' Haku responded

'That masked bastard killed me with Kamui when he was at death's doorstep,' I said back and then I had a thought, 'how come the Yurripe's little club didn't come after you.' 'Well as you know I am pretty good at blending in.' I nodded my head and thought, 'Maybe I could introduce him to Kanade to join in our training what do you think Kurama.' I could hear the Biju snort, '**Don't ask me I still shocked he's a dude.'**

'Baka,' I then looked at Haku and said, 'Haku there's someone I want to introduce you to after school cool?'

'See you there Naruto-kun.'

(After Class)

I walked to the now ended class to see a very pissed Kana-chan waiting for me 'Oh crap', I thought.

'Uzumaki Naruto there had better be a good reason you missed class when I told you to be here,' I think I could literally see the Shinigami himself standing over her. I really fucked up now didn't I? 'Now Kana-chan calm down I just got caught up with a old friend that's all,' I said nervously. She just looked annoyed and turned away from me.

'Meet for our training later and don't be late this time understand.'

'Yes mam.'

She just walked away and I heard a chuckle behind me and turned to see the Haku snickering to him self

'You bastard why the hell didn't you come and help me out'

'I fought it was fun watching your girlfriend whip you.'

I could feel the heat rush across my face and said, 'She's not my girlfriend.'

'**Yes she is'**

'Shut up.'

'Look let's get a move on before she shoves her hand sonic up my ass.'

(Kanade's Dorm)

We walk get to her room and knock on the door. She opens it and seems calmer then last time. She then notices Haku and looked at me and asked, 'Naruto is she the old friend you told me about?' I burst out laughing while Haku just got a twitch of his eyebrows and said, 'First of all my name is Momochi Haku secondly I'm a guy and lastly Naruto-kun you're the last person to be laughing since you made the mistake too.' Damn he got me there. Kana-chan just let us in after giving Haku her name and showed her computer. It had an odd program on it called angel player.

'Kana-chan what are you doing'

'Loading my skills'

Haku and me had question marks over our heads. She explained that the angel player is what she used to create and us her skills.

'**So this is what she uses to manipulate Reiki.'**

'Could we teach her how to do it naturally?'

'**Of course.'**

I turned and looked at Kana-chan and told her what Kurama said. Haku was surprised that she even knew but got over it when we explained. From then we decided to start training. Haku seemed to retain his bloodline of manipulating ice instead with Reiki instead of Chakra. I learned to use the bala more effectively and also started learning its more advance form Cero. Kana-chan could now use Hand sonic without the program which Kurama says it's from the using it so much she can now do it pure muscle memory.

(Two Weeks Later)

Within the two weeks we each improved greatly in our skills and I could now perform Bala, Cero, and Grand Rey Cero. I've even could now replicate the Rasengan using Reiki. Haku could now use his ice techniques with his reiki and Kana-chan could now use Hand sonic and Distortion without angel player. We each could reinforce our bodies with Reiki and with each worked on our teamwork and it looked like we could finally test it out. Apparently the Yurripe's little group is meeting with people called the guild who are supplying them with weapons. This is gonna be fun.

(Under the School)

'Did these idiots go out of the way to get killed by every trap in here?'

Me and Kana-chan could just nod in agreement at Haku's statement. We've been following these guys and somehow they fallen for pit traps lasers and even a giant hammer coming out of nowhere and did anyone else hear that sad music in the background? Forget get it anyway on after ninja girl jumped after a puppy screaming something about it being cute we find Yurippe outside a structure talking do some dude with a beard. That's when we decided to make our plan. Haku and I would go in and attack these guys' supplies while Kana-chan went in from the front. Let Operation: Blow the Shit of their stuff begin. Before you ask it's their fault for letting thinking of the name.

(Inside the guild) Haku POV (Play Strength- Soul Eater Ending 4)

When we split up I had went for their factories and attacked using a move Naruto-kun gave me the idea of from a friend of his named Gaara. 'Hyoton: Grand Ice Coffin,' this jutsu caused the Reiki in the air to freeze and become solid around everything with 50 meters freezing there men. I entered there factory and freezing everything in there. Then an explosion went off were Kanade-san was. This can't be good.

(Naruto POV)

'Cero,' a screamed and I could feel the orange beam fire from my hand destroying everything in my path. Strange part is if I didn't know they come back to life I might feel a little guilty. Suddenly the ground shook. I turned to see a cloud of smoke were we left Kana-chan. Fuck if she's hurt I'll make these bastards pay. I headed to where the explosion happen see Kana-chan looking worse for wear while Yurippe ordering some guys to keep loading up some sort of cannon. I got to Kana-chan to check her over.

'Kana-chan are you alright'

'Yeah they just caught me off guard LOOK OUT'

I turned to see them fire again. I cover Kana-chan to try to shield her from the blast when we heard a scream.

'Hyoton: Ice Shield'

A wall made of ice appeared in front of us. We looked up to see a familiar ambiguous figure standing in front of us.

'You know if you two are done with your lover's embrace we should probably wrap this up.'

We both yelled, 'Shut up Haku,' then quickly split apart.

Yurippe decided to interrupt our little moment saying, 'Looks like we have to use plan B and take you three all out at once.' She suddenly left for some strange reason. Then we heard a explosion and the ground collapse beneath us. These crazy bastards had bombed the place. We looked down to see a pit of lava beneath us. Okay where the hell did the lava come from? We fell towards it. Oh crap this is gonna hurt.

(School Infirmary)(End song)

Ow where am I. I tried to open my eyes but they were burned by the white light. What happened back there? **'You guys got your asses kicked'**

'Oh hey Kurama wait what you mean asses kicked?'

'**I mean be glad you, the tranny and your little vixen had better be glad you guys can't die or you guys would be screwed.'**

'Yeah yeah how we get here anyway?'

'**Hell if I know the other two woke before you did your little vixen was keeping an eye on you.'**

'Would you stop calling her that?'

'**Not until it stop being fun messing with you gaki.'**

'You asshole.'

I had cut the link after that and got up from my bed when I heard light snoring. I turned to see Kana-chan out cold in the bed next to mine. So she was watching the whole time. After I got dressed I walked up to her and gently brushed back her hair. For some strange reason I could feel a warm feeling in my chest. Just looking at her pale face it was amazing that a girl in seemed as fragile as a porcelain doll was so strong. She suddenly started to whisper in her sleep, 'Naruto-kun.' She's dreaming about me but why. She finished drowsily, 'Hand Sonic.' Her blade suddenly whips out and nearly went right through me. I barely dodged it, 'What the hell is she dreaming about.'

(In the Halls) (Haku POV)

I hope Naruto-kun wakes up soon I don't think Kanade-san will leave that room if he doesn't. I kept walking down the hallway till I heard a band playing.

(Crow Song- Girls Dead Monster)

I followed the music to a room where a group of girls were playing but the one that truly caught my attention was the one in front. She wore the AWF female uniform and she played held the guitar such mastery I was stunned and then her heard her voice. It was stunning like the voice of an angel. I was so wrapped in my thoughts in my thoughts I didn't notice the music stop and they looked at me.

The girl I guessed was leading them spoke first, 'Who are you.' I really got to look at her. She had dark pink hair, with dark red eyes. After my little observation I spoke.

'Momochi Haku and you are.'

'Iwasawa Masami leader of Girls Dead Monster now what are doing here you don't look like a NPC.'

'I came because I heard you guys playing sorry if I interrupted.'

'No problem.'

Suddenly one of the last people I wanted to see walked in. Yurippe herself and from the look on her face she recognized me. (AN: Y= Yurippe, H=Haku, M=Masami)

Y: What the hell are you doing here

M: Wait you know each other

H: It's a long story

Y: No it isn't your one of Angel little sidekicks

M: Nani!

H: That's insulting partner maybe but sidekick is just a low blow

Y: That's beside the point why you are here, wait are you spying on us.

H:No I just came for the music.

M: Yurippe let's give him a chance to explain first.

Y: Fine.

H: Like I said before I came for the music.

Y: What about the other two.

H: There in the infirmary.

Y: How could you two do those strange moves?

H: That's a secret.

(End Song)(One dimension over)

'AACHO,' a certain purple haired monster sneezed. He wiped his nose. 'Hm Lina must be talking about me.'

(Back to the Plot)

Y: Don't give me that crap no normal person should be able to do what you two did and we know you don't have you own Angel Players.

H:I guess you guys will to figure it out yourselves because I have things to take care of.

With those last words I made my exit. Before I left I made sure to leave a note for Masami-san before I left. I don't know but some part of me wants to get to know her better. I wonder if this is how Kanade-san makes Naruto-kun feel. I also wonder how long it'll take those two to figure it out. I guess I'd better see if Naruto-kun is awake.

(Infirmary)

'What the hell happened in here?'

I opened the door to see the infirmary destroyed with Naruto-kun dodging Kanade-san's Hand Sonic and she has her eyes closed. She's sleep-fighting and apparently Naruto-kun's the target.

'Haku don't just stand there help.'

'How.'

'I don't know wake her up or something YIKES'

Looks like she decided to aim a little close to Naruto's 'hidden kunai.' Poor Naruto-kun alright let's see if this works.

'Hm Kanade's san Yurippe decided to have all Mofu Tofu in the school destroyed.'

She suddenly stopped opened her eyes and screamed, 'That bitch I'll kill her.' A fun fact folks Kanade-san is as addicted to Mofu Tofu as Naruto-kun is to ramen. Naruto tried to get her to cool off while I let my thoughts wonder to a beautiful pink haired guitarist. Where did that come from? I hope she shows. For now I'll to tell the others I can't meet for lunch.

'Naruto, Kanade I can't see you guys at lunch.'

After she finally calmed down Kanade asked, 'How come.'

'I have to meet someone.'

Naruto grew a devilish look is his eyes, 'Is our little Haku meeting a girl'

'Well I've seen how well you two looked together so I decided get a girl myself.'

Both of them blushed at that. Well as fun as messing with them was I had a schedule to keep. So I said my goodbyes and left.

(Roof) (Naruto POV)

Me and Kana-chan sat at our normal spot on the roof and had lunch as usual with us getting our usual orders of ramen and Mofu Tofu. I noticed she was looking at me and blushing for some reason. I wonder what was wrong with her.

'Kana-chan are you alright?'

'Hai Naruto-kun.'

'Then why are you blushing.'

'I'm not blushing.'

'Yes you are, is it because of your dream.'

I think her face got was actually glowing at the mention of the dream I wonder what it was and why she would start sleep-fighting because of it. She started to talk in a subdued voice.

'Naruto-kun I have a question for you.'

'Shoot.'

'Why did you choose to help me instead of joining Yurripe's group?'

'Your eyes.'

'Huh.'

'Your eyes were like mine they showed you were lonely and needed a friend.'

'What do you mean they were like yours?'

'Remember what I told you about me being a Jinchuriki well I was alone until I finally found friends to help me.'

Kana-chan just sat there in silence thinking about what I said and responded, 'Thank you Naruto-kun.'

'No problem Kana-chan,' I don't know why but when I said that the feeling from before seemed to grow.

(Haku POV) (School Garden)

She was there waiting for me when I got there. She stood there by the daisies with her vibrant pink hair blowing in the breeze. I finally spoke and said, 'I'm surprised you even showed especially after Yurippe told you who I am.'

'I was curious about one of AFW's three most dangerous threats.'

'Since when did we become one of their most dangerous threats?'

'After that little number you did on the guild it can't be that much of a surprise.'

'So if I'm this dangerous why did you come in the first place?'

'You look like a nice person.'

'Arigato.'

'No problem so answer this question Haku-san.'

'Go for it.'

'What are you?'

'Is this about my gender?'

'W-why would this question be about that you baka!'

'Gomen people always seem to mistake me for a girl.'

'Well you do look a bit womanly maybe we should a girl uniform on you and see how you look.'

'Hell to the no.'

'Just a thought but seriously Haku you and that other guy shouldn't be able to those things are angels like her.'

When she said that I could just laugh and I could tell she was ticked at me for doing that but all my life I've been called every insult from A-Z in my life but an angel. After I could finally calm down I tried to explain to her why I laughed, 'Gomen Masami-san but trust me I'm no angel me and Naruto-kun are Ninjas.'

'Wait you mean like black suits, smoke bombs and sneaking in the shadow ninjas like Shiina-san.'

'No were closer to the element controlling ninjas.'

'So you're telling me that's how you can use those powers.'

'Yeah watch this.'

I channeled my reiki and formed a flower of ice from the water in the air. Her eyes widened when she saw it. I walked towards her and placed it in her hands. Her face lit up. When just stood there in beautiful silence.

(Kanade's Dorm) (Naruto POV)

I dodged Kana-chan hand sonic while we were sparing waiting for Haku. We were outside of her dorm and it was late. I came at her with a sweep kick and knocked her feet out from under her. I jumped on top her and put my knee to her neck. 'I win Kana- chan,' I said with a smirk. 'Alright you win Naruto-kun now get off me.'

I got off her and pulled her up. We sat on a nearby bench and waited for Haku. After several minutes of waiting I decided to voice my frustration. 'Were the hell is he.' Kana-chan just looked at me with a questioning expression saying, 'maybe he got caught up on his date.'

'Kana-chan I just had a thought.'

'Trying something new Naruto-kun?'

'Very funny but seriously me you Haku and the AWF are the only non NPCs in the school so who is Haku seeing.'

'Probably one of the AWF members.'

'**This could turn out interestingly.'**

'What do you mean Kurama?'

'**It's means that your little friend is dating one of the enemies and if he could turn her to our side she could be a****valuable asset.'**

'I see you point but for now when are we going to start the next point of are training and how much time do you have left.'

'**Plenty to teach you how to recreate the Totsuka no Tsurugi.'**

'Wait how can you we do that.'

'**Remember it's a spiritual blade you should be able to summon it buts that's for later you and the others still have a few things to learn.'**

I hummed to myself about what Kurama told me then noticed a snapping in front of my face and turned to see Kana-chan with a concerned look. 'Was Kurama talking to you faded out for few minutes?' I just nodded and explained it to her when we heard a yelling. We turned to see Haku running towards us. We saw that he had a weird look on his face. He finally spoke, 'Sorry I'm late but I have to tell you guys something it seems Girl's Dead Monster is having another concert.'

I just sighed at the info because if there's a concert it means there up to something again. I guess it means we get to work. Kana-chan suddenly looked up and said, 'So shall we look for them or stop the concert.'

Haku said, 'I'll go to the concert you guys find out what there up got it I have some business with them anyway.'

Kana-chan had a questioning look, 'What kind of business was one of them the person you met with.'

Haku nodded, 'I need to speak with her about her song and try to stop them.'

I then said, 'So you'll play with your girlfriend and we deal with the others.'

'Shut up and go.'

We nodded and set off as I ran me and Kana-chan we turned to each other nodded we turned around to chase down Haku. Haku I don't know what's going through you head but I hope we can help.

(Auditorium) (Haku POV)

I burst inside to see Masami-chan and her band nearly being thrown off the stage by the teachers with the students breaking into a riot.

'So what's going on?'

I jumped and turned around to see Naruto and Kanade-san behind me, 'What are you two doing here.'

Naruto-kun just grinned and said, 'Helping you what doing think.' With Kanade-san finishing for him saying, 'Where your friends where going to help you.'

I could say anything and just nodded then I turned when I heard a scream. They were trying to rip Masami-chan guitar from her. I remember telling me of how she ended up here and why that guitar was important to her. I turned and said, 'Naruto-kun go up to the rafters and turn that equipment on and Kanade-san can you help me get to that stage?' They nodded and headed out. Me and Kana-chan ran towards the stage and fought the teachers.

'Haku-kun!'

I turned to see the pink haired guitarist looking at me mouth agape, 'What are you doing here,' She then turned to Kanade-san and said, ' A better question is why is she here.' I just said, 'Don't worry she's helping.'

'Testing one two is this thing on.'

I looked up and saw my blonde friend with a now working mike staring down at me, 'Yo Haku let's get this party started.' He then tossed the mike down to me and I handed it to Masami-chan. 'It's time for you to sing your song Masami-chan.'

(My Song- Girls Dead Monster)(AN Bold=original Italized=Translation)

**(Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi**_**)**_

(_My days end as I'm trying to find where to vent my irritation)_

All the students and teachers were soothed by her ballad. Even I could just stand there and listen to the beauty of her voice. It was melodious like a living goddess.

**(Sora wa hiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai)**

_(The sky is gray, I can't see anything beyond)_

Even in the beauty of it all I noticed something wrong with Masami-chan as I noticed she was slowly vanishing before my eyes. I realized in fear what was happening. She was moving on I ran towards her my heart beating in my chest.

**(Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?)**

_(People who act like they have common sense are laughing; what kind of lie will they tell next?)_

I wrapped my hands around her. 'Please Masami-chan don't disappear,' I could feel tears running down my face. I don't know how I'd become so attach to her so shortly. Maybe it was because we both had are life stolen from us by our fathers or because we both come to a dark point in are life's to find a new reason to live but I couldn't just let her disappear from my life yet.

**(Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?)**

_(How can they treasure what they obtain from lies?)_

'Haku-kun,'she whispered in my ear. 'Okay I'll stay.' We simply held each other like that hope that we wouldn't slip away from the other.

(Naruto POV same time)(End song)

'Why did you guys help us.'

I turned to the blonde from before I think she was Yusa Yurripe's secretary. 'We didn't do it for you we did it because Haku needed help with your friend.'

'That's it no little evil plan to get rid of us.'

'Hey were not evil we just have a different way of things and we stay loyal to our friends which now includes Iwasawa-san now if don't mind I'll be on my way,' I said before I made my exit.

(Meanwhile outside the auditorium) (Third POV)

A teenage boy with black hair and crimson eyes with three tomoes wearing a NPC uniform with a unique fan design on the back glared at the building next to him was a teenager with smoother black hair in a NPC uniform and a cap.

'Sasuke-sama when will we start the operation'

'Let's allow the dope and his little friends have their fun then I'll have my vengeance now is everything in place Naoi.'

'Yes Yurippe-san agreed to talk with you about your plan to get rid of Angel and the help with their problems with God.'

'Of course those fools would accept help from anyone if it'll help their petty resistance.'

Sasuke's eyes turned to pinwheels then he said, 'Soon I'll become this little realm's God and destroy everyone who'll stands in my way heheheHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA' The Uchiha's maniacal laughter shook the sky. A new darkness was about to overcome Afterlife High.

Me: Finally finished

Kanade: So Sasuke is the main villain along with Yurippe

Me: Yes to Sasuke but no to Yurippe so don't worry Yurippe fans everything will come together soon

Kanade: What about Iwasawa why did you save her

Me: Well one next to you she my second favorite character and two I had to show Haku some love in the meantime

Kanade: Speaking of love when are me and Naruto getting together

Me: All in due time my young padawan for now my first shot at an omake.

Kanade's Dream

Where am I? I looked around to see a horrid sight. Sitting there with her hands wrapped around Naruto-kun in a romantic embrace with her tongue half way down his throat was Yurippe. I could feel my heart shatter. Yurippe turned to me and said, 'Your little friend is mine now isn't Naru-kun.' Naruto with a dull look in his eyes just nodded. I just said one word in response, 'Hand Sonic.' With the familiar steel in my hands I rushed at her yelling a mantra of die. 'Die die die die die die DIE.' I attacked her without a second thought in my heart. When I finally got the felt the feeling of metal through flesh as Yurippe faded away then I turned to Naruto-kun as he stared walking towards me and said, 'Thank you for freeing me Kana-chan now let me repay you.' He slowly embraced me with my body warming up as he held me. Then he slowly came closer to my lips as he caressed my face and just before mine met his there was a flash of white.

(Real World)

'Seriously what the hell were you dreaming about,' my favorite blonde asked me again. I just blushed at him and smiled warmly at him. 'It was nothing Naruto-kun.'


	4. Chapter 4

AN:SORRY

Me: Gomenasai my loyal readers but due to circumstances I have to stop writing until further notice.

Makina: By that he means those assholes from his school tech room are taking away his computer since the school years almost up

Kanade: Due to this you'll have to wait until the fall to see Tenshi-baka continue

Naruto: Yep sorry everyone

Me: I'll try to release what I can over the summer if I can sayonara.


	5. AN Vote

AN: Where to go from here

Me: I don't know what story to focus on next so please vote on this new poll or I might never finish any of this hehe.


	6. Omake Your only second rate Dope

Me: Hello hopefully loyal viewers sorry I've haven't been updating lately but the imagination well been bone dry from the last few months.

Kanade: Also he has been wasting time watching My Little Pony on YouTube.

Me: That to and since I've somehow been inducted into the Brony fandom a lot of my imagination been drawn away from anime but now it's consumed with MLP but while I was scraping the barrel to the point of literally tunneling to the core of my imagination and struck Disney nostalgia.

Kanade: He means good Disney like Lion King not modern Disney like Wizards of Waverly Place.

Me: Damn straight that's why I thought of this omake to help the juices start flowing and knock the dust off my fingers. Oh I also don't own any of this.

'_Singing'_

'Normal voice'

Omake: You're Only Second Rate Dope

(Story Start)

(Afterlife High courtyard)

The schoolyard was quiet as the reunion of shinobi took place as the best friends turned mortal enemies stared each other down.

'It's been a long time hasn't it dope,' the Uchiha traitor said with his usual arrogant smirk.

'Not long enough Sasuke-teme.'

Suddenly Naruto was joined by Haku, and Kanade who both nodded at Naruto ready to back him up in a moment's notice. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a grim look and said, 'Sasuke I already beat you once were in new world now killing either us is impossible now just so what gaining from this.'

Sasuke just sneered at Naruto and said, 'Because I want to make a point dope.'

(Play Your only Second rate from Aladdin 2)

Naruto: Where the hell is that music coming from?

Haku: He isn't going to sing is he?

Sasuke:_ You've must have thought that little trick was amusing_

Kanade: He is

Sasuke:_ I bet you have aces hidden up your sleeves. Well here's your chance to get the best of me hope clones aren't all you got. Come on dope let's see what you got._

Naruto: Now

Him, Kanade and Haku tried to attack Sasuke at the same time but Sasuke dance around their attacks as he continued to sing

Sasuke: _You tried to slam me with your hardest stuff but your rasenshuriken wasn't tough enough. So let's set the record straight your simply out of date your only second rate._

He grabs Kanade by her neck as she came at him with her hand sonic and then threw her at Haku.

Sasuke: _You think your girl and tranny are fighters but their way to lame. They have no place inside our little power game. So for old time's sake I'll reiterate your only second rate._

Naruto: Shut the hell up teme!

Sasuke eyes turned into Mangekyo Sharingan as he gazed upon Naruto's oncoming form before ensnaring Naruto in an illusion.

Naruto was dazed out from the illusion strength. Then Sasuke turned to Kanade and Haku who were charging at him

Sasuke:_ Men cower out the power of my Mangekyo. My Sharingan conquers all with just a look. But if you don't think that I'm invincible put me to the test. I'd love to put this rivalry to rest._

Haku threw senbon at Sasuke just moved his head to dodge and then countered Sasuke with Kanade with a hand sonic with a chidori breaking through her attack and destroying her arm in the process.

Kanade: Ahhhhhhh

Haku: Kanade

Sasuke:_ So come hit me with the big surprise kill me once again I won't even cry. I'll come back once more it'll be such a bore your only second rate. _

Revived and eyes full of fury Naruto charged at Sasuke sending rapid firing balas. Sasuke counters by activating Susanoo while Haku took Kanade out of the way.

Sasuke: _You know your new bag of tricks just isn't just isn't tough enough and even with your friends you don't measure up so let reeducate since you seem to be slow as of late your only second rate._

Naruto kept trying the dodge around Sasuke and taking pot shots at his Susanoo trying to create a hole in his defense.

Sasuke: _Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu._

Naruto got hit and then grabbed by Sasuke Susanoo.

Sasuke: _Susanno gotcha. Amaterasu it's over for over you dobe you LOSE._

Sasuke dropped Naruto's charred corpse and then turned to Haku and Kanade who were cowering in fear.

Sasuke:_ What's wrong scared now that the dopes not here don't worry when he comes back you can all cower in fear and I just wait to decapitate and find new ways to torture you and annihilate. I'll be god of the afterlife for that that is its fate your only second rate. Muhahahahaha_

(In Reality)

'Sasuke-Sama'

'What Naoi'

'You faded out and were evil cackling again are you alright.'

'Yes now go back to the plot.'

'But Tenshi-Dono hasn't written it yet.'

'Then tell the damn Brony to pull his head out if ass and dick out of ponies and get to work.'

'Yes sir.'

(Story End)

Kanade: You really have lost what little bit of touch you had haven't you.

Me: Agreed since it definitely it's not my best work but I thought I'd let this out to get back in the writing mood but I wish the ass wouldn't talk shit to me out of my own stories.

Kanade: Aside from the pony part you really should get back to work since you have the get on with Makina's story and the reboot of Shinku Akuma.

Me: Alright but after I finish watching this last vid. (Watches more My Little Pony)

Me: _At the gala at the gala_

Kanade: (Pulls out frying pan and bangs it on my heads repeatedly) NO NO NO NO!


End file.
